


A Much Needed Break

by Nimlasher



Category: The Last Sovereign (Video Game)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimlasher/pseuds/Nimlasher
Summary: Robin and Simon take a much needed break after an exhaustive and frustrating bout of work.
Relationships: Simon/Robin
Kudos: 7





	A Much Needed Break

Much of the day had been spent focusing on a particularly difficult assignment for Robin. Though she was the most accustomed to working with Simon’s essence, there was still something that she was missing in terms of unlocking further power for him. Both her and her father were working tirelessly on this, and despite all of their work they had little progress, if any, to show for it. Quite frustrating, to say the least. But when she slammed her book down on the table, Simon knew something was eating away at her more than just the work. 

“Robin? Is everything alright?” Simon asked, concerned for his daughter. He looked her over, and she was slightly flushed, but her brow was furled in a slight scowl at the pages in the tome she was reading, and it seemed she was becoming uncharacteristically upset at the work at hand. Sure, it was as difficult as it was taxing, but he had never really seen her lose her composure like this before. 

With an exasperated sigh, Robin rested her forehead on her hands as she sat, her breathing became more controlled as she waited to answer him, and she rubbed her temples as she lifted her gaze to meet his. Her eyes were definitely tired. This work mattered so much to her that she was running herself ragged trying to come up with a breakthrough, and it seemed that it had finally caught up with her right here and now. 

“I’m… I’m sorry, father. I know I shouldn’t let it get to me. But we’ve been at this for so long, today particularly, and I don’t feel like we’ve gotten anywhere. I’m beginning to question if there is anything more we can really do with what we know.” Her tone had a slight tinge of defeat to it that he had never heard in her voice before. This troubled Simon more than her apparent exhaustion. In all the years that he had raised and nurtured her, she had never shown any sort of defeat like this. 

Simon went over to her, pulling out a chair next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he sat down. As he settled in his position, she leaned into the embrace, resting wearily against his chest as she took a deep breath. He could feel her shoulders loosen up against him, and slowly began to rub her back as he kissed the crown of her head. “Perhaps we just need to take a break and recollect ourselves. We knew that this would be an incredibly difficult task when we set out on it, but there’s no sense in running ourselves into the ground to get to the answer.”

He felt her nod silently in his chest, and she slid a little closer to embrace him herself. “Yeah… you’re probably right, father. Perhaps…” She started, but shook her head and chuckled lightly to herself as she stopped. Simon raised an eyebrow and looked down at Robin curiously. If she had an idea that could help her unwind, he was more than willing to try it.

“Hmm? Did you have something in mind?” He asked, feeling her slightly tense up at the question, and then immediately relax as she looked up to meet his eyes. He saw something in her gaze that he would come to expect of the other group members, but was surprised to see it in her eyes; she looked at him imploringly, almost hungrily, and gave a subtle smirk. 

“Well…” She began, her voice a little unsure, but she swallowed hard as her cheeks flushed slightly under his watch. Her eyes never left his, but he could feel the apprehension in her tone. “We could… you could…” her voice trailed off slightly as she struggled to bring herself to actually say it, but Simon leaned down and planted a soft, loving kiss on her lips before she could muster the courage to do so. She had gotten her point across, it seemed. 

She weakly returned his kiss as her heart started to pound in her chest. She pressed against him harder as her hand reached over to his arm. She grabbed his hand, and pulled it to her breast, pressing it against the small mound and she felt a fresh wave of arousal wash over her as he eagerly squeezed it. She shifted her body to face him more directly, and put much more effort into the kiss she was receiving. She felt his tongue slide into her mouth and she returned the gesture, pressing her lips harder against his. Soon they were a sensuous, passionate mess locked at the lips sitting at the research table. 

Robin could feel the tension slipping from her body as her father’s hands massaged her breast and his lips slid across her own. She felt the same familiar heat coursing through her as her breathing began to flutter, and all at once she pulled back. Simon looked slightly confused, but when she stood up he understood. Robin cleared the space on her desk in front of her as he stood to join her, and she slid her thumbs into the waistline of her pants and turned to face away from him. “I’ve always wanted a chance to feel it this way. I’ve seen the others enjoy it and I’ve always been curious…” She trailed off, looking back over her shoulder at him, slowly sliding her pants down her hips and letting them fall to her ankles as she pushed them down. 

“Of course, Robin. However you want it, I’m happy to oblige.” He said as he trailed his hand up her back and rested it on her shoulder. She shuddered slightly at his touch, and leaned all the way forward, pushing aside the long fabric of her robes presenting her ass to him. She could hear the rustling of his pants as he undid the front, and when he placed his other hand on her hip she pushed her hips up and back into him. Not being able to see the actions being done enticed her in a way that she didn’t know she wanted, and as he felt the head of his cock press against her wet vulva she braced herself.

The way he parted her when he entered was sublime. The feeling familiar, yet different. Changed by this new position and the restriction of sightless pleasure. His hand gripped her hip tightly as he slid all the way inside her in one long, slow thrust. When he bottomed out and she felt his pelvis pressing against her ass-cheeks she let out a small reserved moan, relishing the full sensation of his cock buried all the way inside her innermost depths. 

She found it hard not to buck her hips on him, but she stretched out forward and laid her shoulders on the cold wood of the table and pressed back against him harder than before, and soon he pulled himself back out halfway, and pushed forward once more. She found it incredible, not seeing the pleasure, but truly feeling it unburdened by any other senses. He picked up the pace, bucking his hips against her rump more quickly and more forcefully with each thrust, and soon she was bouncing before him surrendering completely to the pleasure. 

It didn’t take much of this to send her over the edge. Her pussy clamped down hard against him in a rough and sudden orgasm, but he kept pushing and thrusting deep even as her voice pitched up. The sensations causing her to prop herself up on her forearms as the wet slapping sound of their bodies slamming against each other kept assaulting her ears and driving her further up the wall in her own ecstasy. The waves of pleasure soon settled back down, but he continued to thrust at a strong and steady pace. She felt his other hand grip her hip alongside the first, and every time he pushed forward, he pulled her back against him, driving his cock deeper into her sodden hole. 

The sight of Robin bent over before him and bouncing forward against his thrusting was bliss. He could feel every twitch and spasm of her body as he continuously buried himself inside her. He could easily feel another orgasm roll through her entire body as he plumed her depths like she wanted, and soon he felt a powerful tightness creeping up through his abdomen. His balls tightened and his cockhead flared, and pushed forward hard one final time, eliciting a pleasured grunt from her. His own orgasm pulsed and filled the hole he was occupying with copious amounts of seed as they both moaned out their mutual pleasures. 

They both stayed like that for some time, and he leaned down to kiss the exhausted mage beneath him. Robin pushed herself up on the table, careful not to dislodge the wonderful cock buried to the hilt inside her and turned her head to face him. “Thank you father. That was incredible. Much more than I could have hoped for.” She said in a whisper as she gripped his hand on her hip. 

He slowly withdrew from her, and she turned fully to face him as the cum inside her began to leak down her leg. Whether she noticed or not, it seemed she didn’t care much about it as she bent down to pick up her pants, and gave a quick kiss to the tip of his cock as she stood back up. They embraced once more, kissing each other relaxedly as the afterglow slowly wore off. Simon closed his pants and slid his hands around her back, holding her closely as they both wound down.

“I think that’s just what I needed, father.” Robin smirked at him, breaking the kiss. “I have an idea about our problem now.” 

Simon smiled, and they both took their seats and redoubled their efforts in their work, now fully relaxed and clear-headed.

**Author's Note:**

> A single scene involving Robin and Simon from the game The Last Sovereign by Sierra Lee. The game has inspired me greatly and this scene is one of the products of that inspiration. Please, enjoy. I am open to criticism and welcome it as long as it is constructive and well-written.


End file.
